onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob James/Friendships
This is a list of Jacob's friendships throughout the series. Bevin Mirskey (Childhood best friend, 1st girlfriend) Bevin is one of Jacob's childhood friends. They met through Claire who turned out to be Bevin's cousin from her aunt Sherry's side. Bevin and Jacob got really close when they were close though unbeknownst to him Bevin actually had a crush on him. Brooke Davis (Childhood friend, former boss) Brooke was one of Jacob's childhood friends in Tree Hill. They had originally met when Jacob was just 6 years old although he was very shy around her. Brooke always seemed to think of Jacob as a teddy bear that could never thought he could hurt anyone. Once after Jacob told Brooke about his disability he was afraid she would treat him differently but Broole still treated Jacob as a normal kid and actually helped him cope with it. Sometime after Jacob's best friend Claire left Tree Hill Brooke gave Jacob her shoulder to lean on when he needed to cry or some support. Jacob always cared about Brooke and did eventually become very protective of her and her heart despite him being in love with Claire. During high school Brooke actually realized she had a crush on Jacob since they were kids and wanted to tell him how he felt but eventually to get over his friend Claire Jacob started dating Bevin which in return broke Brooke's heart. During an episode of season one when Jacob attended open mic night he sat next to Brooke but Brooke went to sleep on Jacob's shoulder. After Brooke hurt her ankle and was in serious pain she had accidently told Jacob she loved him which caused a fight between the friends but they made up the next day. Brooke was always there for Jacob when he wanted to talk to her and to spend time with someone outside of his family. A few years after high school Jacob named his second daughter after Brooke and made Brooke the godmother of his child. Peyton Sawyer (Childhood friend) Peyton is one of Jacob's many childhood best friends. It is not known how they met but Peyton seems to care a lot about Jacob though at the time she did not know Jacob was Haley's kid brother until a few years later. Jacob and Peyton are close like brother and sister and always have each others backs and rarely ever fight with each other. Peyton hates seeing Jacob going through life with a disability and tries to be there for him like everyone else. Jacob always cared for Peyton like a sister and promised if he got married and had a child that was a girl he would name her after Peyton. After Jacob joined Tree Hill High Peyton got closer to Jacob thinking of him as family besides her adoptive father Larry and considered him a great kid despite his disability and refused letting Jacob call himself retarded and a psycho because of his anger. Before Jacob could hurt anyone Peyton would have to restrain him to get him to calm down such as when he was about to hurt Nathan in school but it took the help of Brooke and Haley to get him to calm down. Peyton always knew of Jacob's feelings for his best friend Claire and was surprised he started a relationship with Bevin during junior year of high school and eventually Rachel and Claire during senior year. During senior year Peyton Lucas Scott (Close friend, former teammate) Lucas is a close friend of Jacob's. Lucas protected Jacob from Nathan's bullying and stood up for Jacob in a way that no one else would the exception being Haley, Jacob's older sister. Jacob seems to care about Lucas like a brother and does what he can to keep Lucas out of harms way. In season two after feeling like he was unwanted Jacob moved in with Lucas and Karen which causes problems between Haley and Lucas as Lucas believes now that she was married to Nathan she abandoned Jacob at his time of need. Lucas tried to get Jacob to join the basketball team but due to Jacob's disability he is not able to play because of loud crowds. Jacob told Lucas if he ever broke Peyton or Brooke's heart he would come after him and hurt Lucas. During a fight in season one Jacob revealed he was Haley's younger brother which shocked Lucas as Haley never told Lucas about him existing therefore bringing Jacob and Lucas closer like brothers. Lucas promised Jacob he would have a place to go if something happened to his parents but Jacob would move in with Haley and Nathan. Soon after Jacob's heart attack Lucas saw his friend in a coma and learned that all of the stress that Jacob went through triggered it and also finds out he has HCM. Claire Watson (Best friend, wife) Although she never appeared in the series until the end of season one Jacob talked a lot about her during his first year at Tree Hill High and wondered if it was his fault she left Tree Hill. Jacob got extremely close to Claire when they originally met at The Citadel. After seeing Claire fall near the playground Jacob rushed over and helped his best friend and took her to the nurse's office inside the school to have her checked out and seen she suffered a cut on her arm. Claire was extremely good to Jacob and she helped him through a lot of rough times while also landing him a tryout for the football team. It was believed that after Claire's depature from Tree Hill it changed Jacob for the worse. He became depressed and thought that the reason Claire left was because of him. Without Jacob's kowledge Claire kept in contact with Haley to check up on him and to also tell him she deeply missed him. Before Claire had left Tree Hill Jacob gave Claire a special necklace for her birthday that she wore every day since then as a reminder of their time together. Claire was very aware of Jacob's HCM when he suddenly collapsed on the floor in the gym of the Citadel. When Jacob spent Claire's birthday with her Jacob bought her a teddy bear and Claire eventually named her teddy bear after Jacob. Long after high school Jacob and Claire had two daughters (Peyton and Brooke James) and two sons (Lucas and Nathan James) named after Jacob's friends. Claire is Jacob's true weakness and is always believing he could not survive without her. During her childhood Claire introduced Jacob to her cousin Bevin and tried to get them together but Jacob wouldn't allow it because he had not felt the same way about Bevin as he did Claire. Nathan Scott (Best friend, brother-in-law, former teammate) Nathan was the first person Jacob met at Tree Hill High when he switched from Citadel. Jacob treated Nathan like a brother throughout high school and both became in-laws when Nathan married Jacob's older sister Haley during their junior year of high school. During junior year after Lydia and Jimmy left Tree Hill Jacob moved in with Nathan and Haley in the apartment until he decided to move out and live with the returning Claire and her father. Jacob hardly ever fights with Nathan and they both got along pretty well unless he hears Nathan arguing with Haley. Rachel Gatina (Ex-girlfriend, good friend) Rachel was one of Jacob's closest friends during his senior year at Tree Hill High. They met at a music festival where Rachel was hitting on Jacob and eventually started feeling something for him later on. Once Jacob started spending time with Rachel at her house he developed feelings for her and almost kissed her but pulled away because he doesn't want to have his heartbroken again after his break up with Bevin during the summer. Rachel would later attempt to get closer to Jacob by joining the cheerleaders also thinking Jacob was into cheerleaders giving the fact he dated Bevin during junior year.